Amber Van Winkle!
by HermionesGreatestWish
Summary: When things get to rough, I made a wish that all would be good. (based on the story Rip Van Winkle


I walked barefooted through the forest with tears staining my cheeks, I was not wanted at home, he said so, so I ran through the woods behind my house, silently praying, that some how some way, it would all be good, that I wouldn't be unhappy anymore, that I would just fall asleep, and then when he finally came to his senses maybe he would love me.

I stumbled upon a branch that had been lying in the path, and I fell to my knees and tears fell faster down my cheeks, I sobbed quietly, and prayed for something good to come of all this. I wanted all this pain in my heart to go away, so I put my face in my hands and cried for all the hurt in my heart.

I stood slowly up and walked further still, when I looked up to the sky there were clouds, just as the sky was sunny, it suddenly became dark, and rainy, like the weather that I felt in my heart. The rain began padding softly on my bare skin, my arms becoming wet along with my shirt, and then the rain came down faster still, and then I heard thunder. I ran quickly up a hill blinded by the wind and the rain. I kept struggling and praying that I would find a place to rest my hurting feet, ahead I saw a cabin that looked warm and comforting.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it. The warmth inside the cabin welcomed me, and engulfed me, I immediately felt tired and walked slowly to a leather covered couch. I laid down on and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next day, or so I thought, and yawned thickly. I stood up, feeling starved, like I hadn't ate in forever. I looked down at my shirt which now felt ten thousand sizes to big (OK maybe not that much but still!!). I looked down also at my frail looking hands and discovered my finger nails had grown a good 5 inches. My eyes widened when I looked down to notice when I had stood up my pants had fallen down. I looked shocked at them and quickly pulled them up, blushing at the fact.

I pulled the pants back on and held onto them, the cabin I was in looked unkempt, unlike it had when I had first came into the cabin. I looked around the room only to spot that there were cobwebs around it. I slowly walked towards the door, pulling hard because it had jammed, and wouldn't allow me to open it. Finally after one final tug the door opened and I flung backwards landing on my butt.

I walked down the overgrown path leading from the house, It hadn't looked like this before, maybe the storm had done this. I kept walking, til I saw the clearing from the woods, then I spotted my house, the grass was grown, and there were weeds in my mother's flower garden, I looked around for my dog, and didn't find her. I called out, "Sugar, come here baby, c'mon it's mommy, I'm here." Not dog came into sight. And I sighed, she might have run away, she always was frightened of storms. I wonder if HE would feel any dread for what he said to me yesterday. I wonder if he feels any remorse for the dreadful comments. Tears filled my eyes once more, but they didn't fall this time, I held them in and walked towards the house. I walked through the back door, and saw some old guy sitting on the couch, then I saw my mom, she had grayer hair than normal, and I notices the old guy was HIM! My heart beat faster, this had to be a dream, I was going to wake up ANY second, and everything would be hunky dorrie!

But then reality sank in. My parents were the old people. When they saw me there eyes widened and filled there eyes and they filled HIS eyes too. Maybe he was sorry, b-but what had happened to me. My mom stood up from her chair, and told me I had been missing for 20 years, I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened and it was too much to believe. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and apologized for ever telling me to get out, that he hadn't meant it, that he loved me, and he wouldn't ever send me away again, or make me cry. I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. I knew he loved me, and he would never hurt me again like he did that time long ago.

I realized I had lost so much weight, and I looked soo much better than I once had. Two of my dreams had finally came true, I was finally accepted by him, and I had finally shed the weight that I had dreaded all my childhood. But then the reality of it was there, I had been a sleep for TWENTY years, I had lost TWENTY years of my life. But I didn't regret it one bit!


End file.
